Antología
by Tays1994
Summary: Siempre se mantuvo en la oscuridad cuidando de si mismo, solo y con las manos ensangrentadas, cansado de dar batalla en el otro mundo. Ahora tenía una familia a la cual proteger. Una esposa que lo amaba, y una hija que heredó su carácter. Sin embargo no olvidó su naturaleza demoníaca, y estos drabbles son algunos ejemplos.
1. Antología Capítulo 1

Cortos capítulos, pequeñas escenas sobre Hiei y su familia, narrados desde diferentes ángulos, no son correlativos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Togashi.

Disfruta de mi alocada imaginación y cualquier tipo de comentario es bien recibido.

Agradezco la aparición de **ShootingStvr** y sus traducciones, las cuales me han inspirado a finalmente ponerme a escribir drabbles. A mi querida **GranHana** , con quien comparto la gran pasión que le tenemos a nuestro Jaganshi. A Daiuu quien me ha prometido tantas veces escribir juntas que ya perdí la cuenta. Y a todos ustedes. No prometo actualizar con regularidad; en cuanto tenga ideas, iré subiendo capítulos. Si gustas, visita mis otros trabajos.

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

" _ **Éxodo":**_ del latín _exodus_ , que significa salida.

Abrió la ventana al oír unos golpes tan sutiles que la despertaron. La lluvia no cesaba y los truenos me daban miedo. Estaba aterrada pero aún así no interrumpí ese momento. De un salto entró; la capa se encontraba tan mojada que dejó un charco en el medio de la habitación. Estaban frente a frente, iluminados con una pequeña e insignificante lámpara en la mesa de noche de esa hermosa mujer de pelo castaño y ojos avellanados.

Se quitó el pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello, mi madre se llevó las manos hacia la boca, incrédula, y luego tocó el fornido pecho, como si quisiera saber si lo que se encontraba delante de ella, era real y no un sueño. Recuerdo escuchar un sollozo.

 _\- Regresaste-_

La mirada rojo sangre, penetrante y seria, se clavaba en ella. Asintió. Todo lo que debía hacer era regresar con vida. Mukuro había sido una desconsiderada al llevarlo un año al Makai para saciar su maldita sed de venganza con cuantos monstruos se le presentaban. Me acerqué un poco más, sabía que él podía notar mi presencia, pero no me importaba. Quería verlos; sonreí. Arrojó la capa.

Y es en ese instante cuando se aferra a ese cuerpo, el cual durante un año, tuvo tan lejos, notando que sus vendas estaban ensangrentadas y a pesar de que la oscuridad no dejaba ver su color, sabía exactamente el por qué. Era un asesino por naturaleza y no iba a cambiar. No importaba cuántas veces le rogó ni cuántas veces me utilizó como excusa, no iba a hacerlo. Simplemente se aferró más atrayéndola con una mano en la nuca de la mujer. De corazón duro y frígido, logró admitir mentalmente que anhelaba oler el dulce aroma a vainilla que desprendía su pálida piel.

Lentamente sus labios se juntaron en un cálido beso que duró segundos. Ahogados en desesperación y necesidad. Su cintura seguía pequeña, la abrazó con fuerza y a la vez firmeza, porque le pertenecía. Con el pulgar secó su pómulo, mojado por las lágrimas de esos preciosos ojos. Jamás la vi llorar.

 _\- ¿Dónde está?-_

Sentí que debía correr, descubriría que no estaba en la cama y seguro que regañaría por husmear donde no me llamaron, aunque en parte, eso ya lo sabía. De un respingo me acurruqué debajo de las sábanas; la noche era fría. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente cuan ladrón hábil, y yo intenté viajar al mundo de los sueños, o al menos calmar mi agitada respiración.

 _\- No puedes engañarme-_

Lo miré, sonrió de lado divertido y yo entendí que estaba bajo el mismo techo que un demonio de fuego con un jagan en su frente. Claro que ibas a leer mis pensamientos, por supuesto que me seguirías donde fuera que vaya. Mi héroe de capa negra.

 _\- ¡Papá!-_


	2. Antología Capítulo 2

Segundo capítulo, no son correlativos. Sos bienvenido a dejar un comentario, son siempre bien recibidos. Disfruta la lectura. Gracias por la review ShootingStvr. Espero que te guste.

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

" _ **Ignoto":**_ _Que no ha sido descubierto._

La canción me había colmado la paciencia. Daba vueltas, saltaba, y no obtenía respuesta. Por más que lo intentaba mi compañero jamás iba a sujetarme. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que golpeé mi cuerpo contra el suelo por una mala atrapada. Mis rodillas comenzaban a dolerme y él no colaborada en calmar mis nervios. Al contrario, desearía estar con sus amigos en vez de terminar la coreografía que nuestra profesora de danza nos había asignado. La obra de teatro se aproximaba y necesitábamos terminar ésto cuanto antes.

Caí nuevamente, esta vez, me lanzó prácticamente con fatiga. Evité oír los insultos que espetaba al tomar su bolso exhausto. No me importó el hecho de que haya retumbado en el gran salón el eco de la puerta al cerrarla con furia. Contemplé la reluciente madera bajo mis pies; ideal para deslizarse a piruetas por toda la habitación.

Suspiré con cansancio y asentí como loca. No me daría por vencida, no llevo sangre de un humano débil y temeroso, no yo. Me dirigí al estéreo y me resigné a escuchar nuevamente esa maldita canción. Si el cobarde de mi compañero bajó los brazos, lo haría sola.

Giré manteniendo mi espalda recta. Llevo la cuenta exacta de las vueltas que di y al finalizar extiendo mi pierna hacia atrás, bajando la cabeza hasta rozar mi rodilla. Al elevar mis brazos me coloco en una posición firme y corro completamente en vano porque es allí donde debe atraparme, para subirme con sus manos y quedar en el aire cual bailarina de ballet. Me frustro y apago el estéreo. No más de esa inútil canción.

 _\- Lo estás haciendo mal-_

Escucho una voz, la reconozco. Masculina y gruñona. Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana mirando el paisaje. Un bello día y yo desperdiciándolo en este patético salón. ¿Acaso ese youkai sabe de baile? Y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, claramente no me sorprende, me responde.

 _\- En una batalla no vas a amedrentarte. Hazlo-_

Sonaba seguro y mandón. Por supuesto, era mi padre, no podía esperar menos de un demonio de fuego. Mis palabras fueron exactas "no es una batalla, papá". La mente fue invadida por recuerdos donde él intentaba enseñarme a luchar. Al fin y al cabo, llevo sus genes y eso me delata a pesar de no estar hecha para pelear. En mi corta vida, los únicos monstruos que enfrenté fueron mis profesores. Esquivo la violencia y eso lo heredé de mi madre. Me observó con sus rubíes, sin embargo, él seguía firme y con el ceño fruncido repitió.

 _\- Hazlo-_

¿Desafiarlo y echarme hacia atrás? No, no quiero ver su katana en mi cuello sermoneándome a su estilo. Llené mis pulmones de aire y encendí el estéreo, una vez más, canción estúpida. Y como si me hubieran dado cuerda, giré, giré y giré. Seis vueltas. Elevé mi pierna, bajé el torso. Subí lentamente mis brazos y me digné a correr para saltar. Cuando lo hice, creí que me estrellaría el rostro contra el suelo, pero sentí unos fuertes brazos en mi cadera. Me sostenían con estabilidad y sutileza, como si de una pluma se tratara. Indirectamente mi padre estaba bailando conmigo; sonreí y despaciosamente comenzaba a bajarme. Era más alto que yo y su pañuelo blanco tapaba su boca, aunque noté el sonrojo debajo de él.

La estruendosa puerta se abrió y mi madre estaba esperándome para regresar a casa. Volví mi atención hacia mi padre, pero él ya no se encontraba allí.

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?-_

No encontraba las palabras para decirle a mi madre y describir ese momento. Estaba segura que se marchó a la velocidad de la luz, a la cual estaba acostumbrado a correr. Le respondí negando, esa mujer tiene un olfato extremadamente bueno para interrumpir situaciones importantes. Opté por callarme; sería un secreto entre padre e hija.


	3. Antología Capítulo 3

Tercer capítulo, no son correlativos. Sos bienvenido a dejar un comentario, como siempre son bien recibidos. Disfruta la lectura. Gracias por la review yuki_uchiha, me alegra que te haya gustado.

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

" _ **Abrazo":**_ _acto de rodear con los brazos a alguien o de hacerlo dos personas entre sí como muestra de afecto, cariño o amor._

Su mano estaba apoyada en mi abdomen. Se encontraba dormido y con su respiración tan calmada. Estar batallando por un buen tiempo, lo había dejado agotado. No quería moverme de su lado, por miedo a despertarlo y porque realmente estaba muy cómoda entre sus brazos. Noté que su mano comenzó a dar pequeños espasmos; sueños y pesadillas de una vida llena de torturas, dolor y soledad. Ya no más de eso.

Observé la venda y mis dedos la rozaban. Acaricié la tela mirando cómo se tranquilizaba a medida que pasaba mi mano. Pensé que estaba teniendo suerte, puesto que si no hubiese sido yo quien lo estaba tocando, el que se atreviese, estaría muerto, no sin antes ser degollado, destripado y carbonizado innumerables veces.

Dio un sonoro suspiro y sentí su rostro acoplarse en mi cuello. Su aliento cálido en mi nuca. Jamás creí que una cama humana podía ser tan confortable. Sin embargo, lo maravilloso de esta situación, es poder descansar junto a un demonio de fuego y nuestra futura hija.


	4. Antología Capítulo 4

Cuarto capítulo. Sentía ganas de escribir sobre nuestro Jaganshi, hacía tiempo que no me pasaba. Dedicado a los que siguen por acá, apoyando el fandom. He visto nuevas historias, prometo pasar a leerlas. Por cierto, me encuentran en Wattpad como TaysTablada (si leías Valkyria, allí la vas a encontrar completa aunque con un cambio de nombres y detalles). Sos bienvenido/a a dejar un comentario.

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y disfrútalo!_

 _ **"Favor":**_ _Acto que se realiza para ayudar, complacer o prestar un servicio a una persona por amabilidad, amistad o afecto._

Cruzó las piernas mientras indagaba las estanterías detrás del espejo del baño. Nerviosa se mordió la uña del pulgar descartando estrés. Temblaba como gelatina, se peinó la larga melena hacia atrás, entre tanto, pensaba una estrategia pues la mancha roja en su pantalón de dormir no desaparecía. ¿Por qué su madre no le explicó el funcionamiento del desarrollo femenino? ¿Por qué su madre ignoró el hecho de que tenía una hija mujer y que en algún momento de su vida, le llegaría el ciclo menstrual? Sobre todo si la pequeña estaba de vacaciones y el único que quedaba en el hogar, era su antipático, malhumorado y arisco padre. Oh, por cierto, el mismo hombre que tiene un Jagan implantado en su frente, es un demonio sanguinario y maneja la katana como ninguno. Es una puta broma, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, a él le encantaría pasearse por la farmacia en busca de un paquete de toallas femeninas. De las últimas cosas que haría antes de morir.

\- ¿Papá?- lo llamó desde la sala de estar.

Él se hallaba realizando sus trabajos en el otro mundo, bajo la supervisión de una pelirroja estricta y recta. La pequeña cerró sus achocolatados ojos, herencia de su madre, aguardando una respuesta. La habilidad del tercer orbe era encontrar y asesinar, no obstante, también lo utilizaba como mecanismo de comunicación entre su familia y el infierno en el que vivía.

La niña suspiró, profundo, él no captaría su mensaje, así que optó por caminar hacia su habitación. Ni un paso alcanzó a dar, cuando sintió la voz grave y la presencia enérgica de su progenitor detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sacándola de su ensimismamiento; respingó al oírlo.

\- Tengo un problema- logró musitar olvidando que el otro ser, tenía la capacidad de escucharla por más bajo que hablara. Quitó las manos de su entrepierna dejando al descubierto lo que él consideró _"una herida"_.

\- ¿Quién rayos te hizo eso?- inquirió apretando los dientes sin moverse del lugar.

\- Nadie, nadie me ha lastimado- aseguró, luego tomó aire y continuó- Lo leí en la escuela, es normal en las mujeres este sangrado- él no lo entendería; en el mundo demoníaco el asunto era diferente, los hombres comprendían aquello con el olor que desprendían las mujeres, para ese entonces, ya estaban aptas para el apetito sexual de los cazadores- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- Hazlo tú misma- contestó frío girándose y a punto de largarse de esa casa lo suficientemente humana como para tolerar cinco minutos.

\- No, por favor, no te vayas. No puedo pedírselo a nadie más. Papá, por favor, mamá se encuentra en el trabajo, no sé cómo localizar a la tía Yukina y a Kurama no puedo pedírselo, es hombre y me da pena llamarlo para ésto. Muero de la vergüenza.

\- Hazte cargo de tus tonterías tú misma- espetó, la pelicastaña comenzó a sollozar pues podía ser cruel a veces- No llores, mierda...- apretó la mandíbula en un acto por no perder la compostura y dio la vuelta, enfrentándola- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- ella sonrió, Hiei maldijo por dentro.

.

.

.

.

.

Las puertas se deslizaron automáticamente al sentir la figura entrenada acercarse. El rostro era de muerte y sus manos en los bolsillos preparándose mentalmente para no soltar su dragón negro en aquel sitio estúpido con una música aún más estúpida. Típica de ascensor. Ni siquiera se dignó a saludar al vendedor que con su mueca amable le dio la bienvenida. No, eso no pertenecía a su carácter hostil e intimidante.

A lo que iba, coger un paquete de toallas femeninas con alitas y marcharse por donde ingresó. Su hija le había explicado el funcionamiento del dinero humano, era el papel que debía entregarle al individuo que estuviera en la caja registradora y él le devolvería el cambio. Simple, con lo que no contaba era con que su padre era el mejor y mayor ladrón del Makai. ¿Su reputación se vería opacada por robar un producto de higiene personal? ¡Ni pensarlo! Antes muerto que los rumores ridículos, y esos corrían rápido en el lugar.

Las tomó de la estantería, y ligero se encaminó al mostrador. Él tampoco consideró la opción de que Kurama estaba entrando a la farmacia. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! No podía carbonizar las toallas, su hija las precisaba con urgencia, no podía esconderlas y correr porque debía pagar por ellas, tampoco podía desaparecer el cadáver del kitsune porque se suponía que era su compañero de batallas y ante todo la lealtad, ¿o sí? No, no, no, no podía.

\- ¡Hola, Hiei!- saludó animado; ¡carajo! ¿Por qué debía ser tan malditamente cordial? Metió el paquete detrás de sí- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó extrañado.

\- ¿No puedo venir?

\- No es a lo que me refiero. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la medicina del mundo humano?

\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

\- Vine por unas aspirinas para mi madre. ¿Tú?

\- No es de tu incumbencia, lárgate- ordenó.

\- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, mi madre puede esperar- sonrió divertido y a la vez, malicioso porque dentro de aquel zorro atractivo, se hallaba su lado juguetón y se entretenía haciéndolo bramar a su amigo.

\- Yo también, mi...- musitó, el pelirrojo lo interrumpió para acrecentar la furia en el otro.

\- ¿Tu qué?

\- Señor, ¿pagará por eso?- inquirió el empleado señalando el paquete. Kurama ganó, ¡lo que hacía por su hija!

En cuanto pagó, se largó de ese sitio con la velocidad que poseía arrepintiéndose de haber engendrado una hija. Al menos si le hubiera salido hombre, le podría enseñar el negocio, sin embargo, la madre se negó a que su pequeña contemplara el mundo de la muerte y la miseria demoníaca. No quería eso para ella, al menos no hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad y supiera exactamente de qué se trataba.

Regresó a casa entrando por la ventana cual rayo. La fémina lo llamó desde el baño.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Eres tú?- gritó a lo que Hiei se acercó a la puerta sosteniendo el puto paquete; ella abrió y mostró sus dientes, feliz de haber tenido a su padre cuando más lo necesitaba.


	5. Antología Capítulo 5

Quinto drabble. Estaba pensando en volver a mis viejos fics y editarlos, darle una buena corrección porque me dan vergüenza ajena. Quizás en estos días lo haga e incluso puedo ver si los sigo porque las ganas están ahí, latentes. Nada, eso. Gracias por leer después de tantos meses sin subir y por favor, si hay alguien vivo en este fandom, déjame una review, se me hace ilusión leerlos.

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y disfrútalo!_

" _ **Ademán":**_ _Movimiento o actitud del cuerpo o de alguna parte suya con que se manifiesta disposición, intención o sentimiento._

Se quitó los tacones color rojo vivo, lo arrojó en el suelo de la entrada sintiendo lo vacío que se encontraba su hogar. El silencio era evidente; nadie en casa. Acostumbraba a percibir la energía jovial de una adolescente revoltosa, a veces y con suerte, notaba una presencia oscura la que representaba a un hombre reservado y taciturno. Frunció el ceño y torció la boca. No le tomó más de unos minutos hallarlos, del otro lado, allí donde le prohibió llevarla.

Los observó sigilosamente entre los árboles. Mataría al hombre que estaba golpeándola con salvajismo, al menos sus heridas denotaban aquello. No podía aunque se lo propusiera pues la muchacha gozaba del sabor de su propia sangre, líquido donde se manifestaban sus genes, donde la mujer de pie a un costado, comprendía que no podía negar su herencia.

Los golpes se propinaban de todos los ángulos, era veloz, estratégica.

—Creí que había quedado en que no vendría—comentó la fémina.

—Insistió—respondió el individuo en cuestión acercándose a ella de una manera rauda. Ella lo pensó, él actuó apoyando el filo de su katana en su cuello—Ni lo pienses…

Su tono de voz se oía firme como si estuviera dispuesto a herirla con tal de que la madre de la pequeña no interviniera en la pelea. Sus ojos rojizos se clavaron en ella dándole a entender que si se movía un centímetro más, rebanaría su piel. La pasaba en altura, en fuerza, ella se forzaba en permanecer sólida, y él la conocía tan bien.

—Acordamos que no la traerías a este lugar lleno de miseria y vileza.

—Ella decide.

—No, ella lo hará cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad y lo crea necesario.

—Tú y tus estúpidas reglas humanas.

—Esas tontas reglas son las que mantienen viva a esta familia. Ambos sabemos qué clase de sitio es este y no quiero eso para nuestra hija.

—Haz lo que quieras—le quitó la espada del cuello—La buscarán y la matarán, lo sabes. Huelen su debilidad y apesta a ella si sigues apañándola.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

De inmediato y sin pensarlo desapareció de su vista para llegar al centro de la cuestión. Su hija, magullada, cansada de batallar, cayó a la tierra llevándose en su ropa el polvo del sitio. El ángel desplegó sus alas, ellos estaban vedados en el mundo de los demonios, eran repudiados por ellos pero si esas malditas criaturas rasguñaban el rostro aniñado del fruto de su unión con el dueño del jagan, los mataría.

No la vio reñir en un largo tiempo. En ocasiones podía ser despiadada, hacía uso de un porcentaje bajo de su poder y la desdicha de aquellos hombres tocaron los delicados cabellos oscuros de su descendencia. Hiei sonrió.


End file.
